Unexpected
by egahjie
Summary: Read to find out...
1. Forewords

MAIN CHARACTERS

Gillian Chung - has the ability to defy death but won't find out until later on...an undercover cop who gets assigned on a mission...cold and very serious with her job...doesn't trust anyone except her bestfriend Charlene

Edison Chen - triad leader of the Black Dragons...a certified playboy and distrustful of others except his bestfriend Nic


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Mission**

C-Gill, Sir is calling you

G-What do u think is it about?

C-No idea...you just have to see for yourself

in the room

G-Good afternoon sir...u called for me

S-Ah yes! I have a new mission for u

G-Go on sir

S-since u are one of the best officers here...u are now assigned a task w/c requires a lot of hard work...are u sure u are up for it?

G-Yes sir. I have already trained myself for whatever comes my way.

S-Good! You are to be an undercover cop. you are assigned to find proofs for a triad gang to be imprisoned. Black Dragons...we have been spying on them for months but still we can't find anything about their illegal actions. They are going to find new members of the gang tomorrow until Thursday. You, then, are going to be one of the interviewees. I trust your skills so I'm sure ur going to get in. Your things are already packed up now. Inside your room, you will find a black leather bag with all your gadgets and of course money. limit the usage of ur allowance. we will send you money every end of the week starting tomorrow. you are not allowed to spoil your identity nor are you allowed to have any relationships with any of the members especially the leader. plan out anything you can do to finish your task. Is everything clear?

G-Sir yes sir!

S-Before i forget...Char is going to be behind you all the time when you need help. i know you two are duos and both of u are good in scheming. that's all...you may leave now.

G-thank u sir!

outside

C-Hey wat happened?

G-new mission...you're going to help me but not that much...its a solo work...we're going to bust out a trid gang...

C-that's hard...remember...call me when you need anything...

G-yah sure thanks


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting 'HIM'

Man-Good evening Ed gor!

E-Hey!is everything ready for the transaction?

M-yes Ed gor! Plus, the tryouts for the new member is today too

E-are there already anyone in line

M-Yes gor! actually, there is a lot of guys and gals waiting to be part of it

E-Gals? You mean there are girls who went in line

M-Yes gor! But i think most of them look like sluts...so most preferably...they won't be able to enter

E-Girls are fine...but they have to have the potential to be in our gang

M-well there are a few who have very nice applications...would you like to see the applications first or do u like direct conversations instead?

E-Direct would be much better...applications might be fake...plus we have tests right? we have to test their capabilities...i'm sure not much can pass. i'm going in now for the interview.

M-go straight ahead Ed gor.

inside the room

E-good evening everyone!!!(smirks)

All-Good evening Ed gor!!!

E-as u all know we are trying to find new members for the gang...so who's up to it?

A-I am!

E-Of course you all are...but... before u enter, u have to go through a physical and a mental test.So i tell u now...those who doesn't have the ability to go through very very hard tests...u may go now (some gals leave)...anyone else who wants to leave now?(everyone stays put)...great!...for now u can stay in ur cabin...rest assured we have assigned u ur cabin mates...of coures in the same gender (guys complains)...those who have objections may leave...now we will have the tests starting tomorrow...everyone to ur cabins!

He observes them while going out...he could see some buff guys who seem like they are strong but not smart enough...geeky looking guys...okay looking guys with ok bodies...girls who look like whores...slutty girls...and...wait there is one girl who seems different. she doesn't seem to be the type of person who talks like other girls do...she has the cold expression in her face...she looks very pretty but doesn't even smile...a deep thinker...big brown eyes which look very beautiful...perfect nose...luscious lips...

She then begins to look at Ed...inspecting him...he then looks around not meeting her eyes...she walks out the door.

Ed walks to Nic.

E-do you have the applications of all the ones in line

N-yes,why are u asking

E-i want to take a look at them

N-uhh...sure here it is...they are all in this disk

E-thanks nic

Ed tries to find the girl...after a while...he finds her file

file

Name: Gillian Chung Yan Tong

Age: 27

Birthday: Jan. 21, 1981

Hobbies: Sports, hunting, exploring, etc.

Jobs: Bartender (2years), assassin, mentor in a shooting range

Specialities: Shooting (Archery, Guns, other weapons), Swordsmanship, Kung fu, Tae kwon do (black belt), Judo, Computer mechanics

E-hmm...interesting...let's see if you can survive tomorrows training.


	4. Chapter 3

E-wat's up every one

All-we're doing fine Ed gor!

E-that's good to hear. as you all know, we are going to give u tests today...alright,you all know the rules. You will endure five minutes of pain, if you're worthy enough and is able to stand, we happily welcome you in the gang.

Shawn and Jay stepped forwards and began cracking their knuckles smirking devilishly. 

When it was over, only two out of the five were still standing.

N-Alright. Lets welcome our two newest mem...

G-wait a sec! sory i'm late Ed gor, I...

E-doesn't matter. you know the rules right? let's see if u can manage to surive after this beating

G-smirks

Gillian POV.

Shawn threw the first punch and I felt it instantly, there was no numbness or aftershock, I felt every blow thrown at me. My stepmother's beatings didn't even compare to these two men. Jay kicked me and I fell to the floor, but I kept pulling myself up, knowing I shouldn't fail.

End POV.

Edison looked at her as she struggled to stand. Feeling sudden stings in his heart as he began to see Gillian, her helpless face, and petite body being beaten on his command. He couldnt take it.

E-Stay down!

Everyone turned their attention to Edison as Shawn and Jay stopped their fists in mid air. They were all surprised; this was a first, Edison being nice?

Gillian POV

I heard Edison telling me to stay down but my body just refused to listen. Finally five minutes was over I was still standing, regardless of how I was physically, inside I was jumping for joy. 

END POV

G-Am I in?

E-Yeah (pats her shoulder) You're in.

G- smiles then faints

Edison held her, somewhat surprised that the she fainted. Normally, if this ever happened, which it never had, you would expect him to let go and let the person fall to the floor, yet he didnt, he couldnt.

Shawn, Jay, Steven, Kenny, Nic and the two new members looked at Edison with questioning eyes, dumbfounded by what Edison was doing.

N-Ed

E-What? (still holding Gillian)

N-What should we do with the new guys?

E- Tell them the basic rules and show them to their rooms there'll be a meeting tomorrow.

Nic nodded. 

They all began to make their ways out of the room but would glance behind them looking at their leader carrying the young boy towards the other direction.


End file.
